kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Mikura Sado
Mikura Sado 'is a character that appears in [[Kakegurui Twin|''Kakegurui Twin]]. She is the personal housepet of Sachiko Juraku. Appearance Mikura wears a normal uniform with a housepet badge and black thigh-high stockings. However, she also has a pet collar with a chain attached to it around her neck. She's always wearing it except during the "Coupling party" event, as she was a member of the staff and "didn't want to show it to everyone". Her red hair is tied into two pigtails that rest on her shoulders. Her blue eyes are distinctly empty compared to other character's, similar to Sayaka's. In the past, she had slightly shorter hair. Personality Mikura is extremely loyal, devoted and subservient to Sachiko Juraku, as she does everything for her. Sachiko treats her very cruelly, but Mikura seems to enjoy this treatment to an extent. She also thinks little of small gamblers and knows a lot about gambling from her master. She also looks forward to them losing. Whenever she messes up, she begs for punishment. She also doesn't like the idea of Mary Saotome replacing her as Sachiko's pet and wants to be the one and only, being extremely possessive and jealous. Mikura shows some masochistic tendencies, not even minding to die for her owner. In the past, she had a reputation for being a sadist, due to how little she seemed to care about people losing against her. However, everything changed the day she gambled against Sachiko and lost. She was forced to bear with countless humiliations, wearing a collar in front of everybody and serving her every day. After a week, she challenged Sachiko again, eager to get rid of said collar. Yet, she lost again, and again, repeating the same process multiple times. At some point, her spirit broke and she started to find joy in Sachiko's domination, saying she never enjoyed to bully others. Kakegurui Twin Mikura enters Yukimi Togakushi's gambling den together with Sachiko Juraku. As ordered, she then later explains the game and acts as the dealer. She is certain, that Mary will lose. During the second round, where the stakes of Mary becoming a housepet are high, she doesn't want that to happen, believing to be a superior pet for Sachiko. She gets angry at Mary since she feels so threatened by her. When Mary wins, she apologizes to Sachiko, but she commends her for showing her Mary's skills. This makes Mikura extremely happy. She later acts as the Overseer for the coupling gamble. At some point, Mikura joins forces with Sakura Miharutaki, as they're both jealous of the attention Mary receives from the people they're in love with. Her idea is quickly discovered by Sachiko, though, who scolds her for ruining her plan of testing Mary. Mikura is devastated and berates herself for only caring about her feelings, begging Sachiko to punish her. After Mary loses to Sachiko and will have to become her housepet, Mikura decides to help her, as she does not want that to happen. She suggests to go to Naoko and Houko's gambling den, where they can gamble without money. Mikura then gambles with Mary Saotome during the Hidden Rule Game, since Ouri threatens all of them. During the game, Mikura gets desperate, thinking back to her time before being Sachikos housepet. Mary feels sorry for her and gives her best to win. After the game Mikura learns to respect Mary and the two create somewhat of a bond between them. Trivia * Mikura's surname '''Sado may be an ironic reference to sadism or sadomasochism due to this character's masochistic tendencies. Category:Female characters Category:Housepets Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters